He's mine
by Chaser-Cya
Summary: Heero learns the true meaning of friendship and things are not always what we want them to be. In later parts 4x1, 4x2, 3x1
1. Default Chapter

Title: He's Mine 1/ ? (6 so far)  
  
By: Chaser  
  
Rating: R to NC-17 {I think}  
  
Warnings: None I can think of. Oh there's one.This is unbeataed. Here's another one. they curse.  
  
Pairings: none so far but 4x1, 3x1, 4x2 and whatever else I can come up with in later parts.  
  
Archive: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/ys/index.html - *Thanks to Simon *, If you like just ask  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, don't sue, as you will get exactly what I have. Nothing  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at anything other than Duos' POV. I think it's a Heero POV. But it's late I don't really know now. Huge *Glomp* and kisses to Jimi- baby. Thanks so much for the help. I correct that it is Heero's POV. Thanks to all for you who gave such wonderful feed back. I love you all! Thanks for the loving shove DuoNoMegami. I got some of the idea from T.Blackstar. Thanks for your help Blacie!  
  
// . //( Thoughts  
  
  
  
Ever wonder why things happen the way they do? It's strange how your worst enemy can become your best friend. How you can hate someone to the point where you're plotting their death. Then in a matter of a few years trust this person with you deepest secrets and life. Well that's what happened to me. Let me explain.  
  
It all happened the summer before I started high school. I was fourteen. Now I had a few friends, mostly acquaintances only. I had one great friend. His name was Quatre Winner. I'd known him for years. We'd grown up together. He was like a little brother to me. Kat was a quiet boy who didn't cause any trouble or even thought about hurting any thing or body. I guess I liked the fact that I was a big brother to him.  
  
This particular summer Quatre met someone by the name of Duo Maxwell. He was a loud and obnoxious boy. He was just plain annoying. He never seemed to stop talking. I think he thought that if he stopped moving his lips they'd fall off.  
  
Quatre introduced us and from the moment I saw the skinny, funny looking boy. I knew we weren't going to get along. This Duo boy was as I said before skinny, had this ridiculous long braid and had the strangest eye color I'd ever seen. They were purple. no they were a violet-blue color. It was a color people pay for. It wasn't natural. Quatre seemed to be taken by this boy. For when he wasn't with him, he was talking about him. Duo this, Duo that, Duo's a great dancer, Duo's good at sports, Duo's funny, Duo, Duo, Duo. His name made my skin crawl.  
  
Quatre was my friend, not his. This boy thought I wanted to be his friend and boy was he wrong. Picture me wanting to be his friend. That's like sleeping with the enemy. I hated him and I'd only known him for three weeks too long. Being that Quatre had become fast friends with this boy and was always trying to get us to hang out together, which I would decline. I spent a lot of time alone. Which didn't sit too well with me. I didn't have a lot of friends to begin with and I didn't want to share this one. I was slightly jealous of him. I know it sounds strange, being jealous of another boy but I'm possessive. I don't share well. I wished Duo Maxwell would go and find another person to befriend and leave mine alone.  
  
However Quatre liked him so I tolerated him. It took a lot of restraint not to bash his head in but I did it for Quatre. I'd do just about anything for him.  
  
There was one Sunday when we were suppose to go play ball. I was early as usual and waiting for Quatre and the guys. The first one to arrive much to my dismay was none other than the boy I hated most.  
  
" Hi Heero." He said in his cheery, bubbly voice.  
  
" _"  
  
No one was around. I took this as the perfect moment to tell this idiot exactly what I thought of him.  
  
" So how's it hangin' buddy?" He said.  
  
" I am NOT your buddy."  
  
He put his arm on my shoulder. " Come on Heero."  
  
I shoved his arm off and away from me." Listen Duo. I am not your friend or your buddy. I don't like you and I think you're a freaking idiot. I tolerate you because of Quatre. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be caught dead much less alive around you. You make me sick. Got it? WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!"  
  
His mouth hung open like he was going to object but he didn't. He laughed. At this point he confirmed my suspicions that he was an idiot.  
  
" Cool! " He said.  
  
I couldn't help but stare at him. He was really dense.  
  
" Excuse me? "  
  
He rolled his eyes. " I said that's cool."  
  
" And why is that?" I asked him. Most people don't take being told someone hates you this well.  
  
" Cause I can't stand you either. Now I don't have to pretend."  
  
"Pretend?"  
  
"Yeah. You're an ass. All high and mighty on a dead horse. Now I don't have to pretend I like you. "  
  
He stared me right in the eyes as he said this. He was smirking at me. I think this boy had a death wish.  
  
" Besides you cramp my style."  
  
I nearly choked on my own saliva. " Your style? You have style?"  
  
He laughed again. " Boy for someone who just told me he hates my guts, you sure have a lot to say now. And yes my style. You see my dear Heero. I'm popular, cute, smart, charismatic, and have loads of friends. While you're boring and have what three maybe four friends' tops, most who don't even like you. So how about you stay away from me and I'll continue to ignore the fact that you exist. "  
  
That was it I was going to kill him. The only thing that saved him was that Quatre showed up. I wasn't about to ruin my best friends' day by fighting the stupid one.  
  
I spent that day trying my damnedest to avoid him. He turned out to be a pretty good ball player. Being that he avoided becoming one with the floor. I wanted him to disappear. I wanted to hurt him, cause him great bodily harm. However he was a quick little bastard but, I did manage to get in a few good shots.  
  
The next few weeks were like pulling teeth. Quatre spent a great deal of time with him. It was beginning to really bother me. So like any possessive friend I started to invite Quatre out with me. Unfortunately, Quatre being the kind -hearted person he was couldn't just brush off my pest, so he invited him along. There was no end to the annoyance.  
  
Duo knew I hated him and used it to his advantage. He pissed me off every chance he got with his snide remarks. Knowing that I wouldn't cause a scene with Quatre around. So I had eat his mess with a teaspoon of sugar.  
  
One day about a week before school was going to start. Quatre suggested we all go away for the weekend. There was a small theme park just outside of town. He arranged so that his older sisters Iria and Petra would chaperon us. We got to stay at a nice hotel not far from the park too.  
  
The problems started the morning we left. I got stuck between the braided idiot and Chang. The most disgruntle 14 year old I'd ever known. Everything bothered him and he had a tendency to talk to himself. Duo decided we should play car games and have sing-a-longs, both which I was in no mood for. Half way there Duo fell asleep on me. To make matters worse he drools and tries to cuddle in his sleep. I couldn't get Chang to switch seats with me and couldn't get Duo off of me.  
  
When we arrived at the hotel I found out I was rooming in with Chang. The Supreme being of China or that's what he was calling himself today. Quatre was rooming with Duo. I can't even express how angry I was at this.  
  
That day at the park was no better. Duo dragged my friend on roller coasters and rides that dropped you out of thin air. I know Quatre had a weak stomach and bad nerves. After three rides he became a permanent member of the men's room. Duo then pushed is luck and tried to get him on more rides. I stepped in and told him Quatres' had enough.  
  
" What are you his mother?"  
  
" No I'm his friend and look at him. He's sick already."  
  
" Well he's my friend too and if I wanna invite him to get on more rides I will."  
  
" Come on guys. Let's not argue." Quatre said. He didn't like seeing his friends fight and argue.  
  
"Yeah Heero. cool it." Duo smirked.  
  
" You're an ass Duo a real ass."  
  
" Yeah so what and your point is.?"  
  
Quatre saw someone walk by with food and made another trip to the bathroom.  
  
I tried to follow him in to the men's rooms. When Duo opened his big mouth again.  
  
" He can do it by himself Heero. He doesn't need you to hold it for him. He's not a baby. You know."  
  
I was annoyed before now I was flaming mad.  
  
" Why don't you mind your business. I know how to take care of MY friend. "  
  
" Sure you do. And how's that Heero? By treating him like some useless kid? What's with you anyway? You act like he's your lover or something.Lord! He can make up his own mind. He doesn't need you up his ass 24-7."  
  
I lost it. How dare him tell me how to treat my friend? Who does he think he is? I hit him.  
  
A fight broke out. He could hold his own for a while that is. Unfortunately, Quatre made him untimely return at this point. He started to scream. Our other friends showed up too and broke up the fight. Quatre was in tears. He hated people fighting. Duo the dingbat decided to open his mouth again.  
  
" Quatre, tell this moron you can take care of your self an you don't need him babying you!"  
  
"Shut up!" I screamed as my fist connected with his face yet again.  
  
He stumbled back and punched me in the stomach. Once again we began to brawl. Quatre was still crying and pleading for us to stop. That we were all friends and friends shouldn't fight. Again we were separated but this time it was by the park security. Needless to say we were escorted out of the park, all of us. Quatre had stopped crying and was angry; I'd never seen him angry before. His lips were tightly drawn together and he glared at us. Usually he would be trying to reason with me or asking me what happened but he didn't. He just stood there quiet. Even Chang was surprised and nothing surprised him; he was crazy.  
  
The security couldn't get anything out of him either. Duo and I weren't talking either. So Trowa, another of my friends had to give them our information.  
  
We all waited in one room except for Duo and me. We were on opposite side of the room. They tried putting us all in the same room. That didn't work. We started to spit insults at each other and had to be held down by our friends.  
  
When Quatres' sisters finally showed up. Quatre simply got up and walked out, he said nothing to either of us.  
  
It was no different on the drive back to the hotel. This made me hate Duo even more. Not only was he a spastic idiot, loud and obnoxious. He made Quatre mad at me. That night I started to plot his death. He was not going to ruin my friendship with Quatre anymore than he already had. I'd make sure of that.  
  
  
  
  
  
End 


	2. Part 2

Title: He's Mine 2/ ? (6 so far)  
  
By: Chaser  
  
Rating: R to NC-17 {I think}  
  
Warnings: None I can think of. Oh there's one.This is unbeataed. Here's another one. they curse.  
  
Pairings: 4x1 so far but, 3x1, 4x2 and whatever else I can come up with in later parts.  
  
Archive: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/ys/index.html - *Thanks to Simon *, If you like just ask  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, don't sue, as you will get exactly what I have. Nothing  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at anything other than Duos' POV. I think it's a Heero POV. But it's late I don't really know now. Huge *Glomp* and kisses to Jimi- baby. Thanks so much for the help. I correct that it is Heero's POV. Thanks to all for you who gave such wonderful feed back. I love you all! Thanks for the loving shove DuoNoMegami. I got some of the idea from T.Blackstar. Thanks for your help Blacie!  
  
// . //( Thoughts  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
When we arrived at the hotel. Quatre quickly went to his room. I went to mine that I shared with Chang. I was so angry I could bust. I wanted nothing more than to kill that Maxwell boy. He'd ruined everything I'd worked so hard for in a matter of 3 months. I had to fix this and quick. I couldn't stand having Quatre mad at me.  
  
From the hallway I could hear him banging on the door for Quatre to let him in. For a long while you could hear him begging to be let in. All the while bashing me. I hate him. He's every bad quality in a person wrapped into one.  
  
Usually after that much time had pasted Quatre would have given in and forgiven us, but no. He just turned on the small radio that was in each room and blasted the light sound station. Blocking out his voice, not that I blame him. It was annoying. Chang looked at me strangely as I started to snicker. At least I wasn't the only one getting black balled. It made me feel better but not by much.  
  
I spent that evening listening to Chang scream at his mother on the phone, whom he didn't live with. It was something about an arranged marriage and how she was off her rocker. I couldn't really say more about it because I was focused on my thoughts of the gruesome, bloody and torture filled death of Duo Maxwell. Auto accident, gang beating, accidental yet fatal armed robbery, train wreak, accidental malpractice, dismemberment, dismemberment by hungry rabid dogs; were just some of the ideas running a muck in my mind. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice when I was invited to dinner. Good thing I didn't go. I heard it was only Iria, Petra, Chang, Trowa and "It". He no longer deserved a name. He was an "It", a thing a virus that must be dealt with before it could infect others.  
  
The remaining two days at the hotel were horrible. I spent them trying to find Quatre. Who'd moved out of his room he shared with " It " and gotten one by himself. I tried my best to apologize to him, even if it wasn't my fault. When I could catch him outside his room. He would just stare at me with blank eyes. He wouldn't even listen to what I had to day. Quatre would just move around me and walk away. It was unnerving and frustrating. My best friend who I cared for deeply didn't want to have anything to do with me. He wouldn't even look at me. I couldn't take this. I had to fix this. Even if it meant doing something drastic. The only good thing was that "It" was just as ignored as I was.  
  
The drive back was long and godforsaken. By the time we 's gotten back  
  
" From the weekend from hell "; Quatre had stopped looking at me totally. I tried not to kill "It" in the process. Even though Quatre had effectively shown that he was royally pissed and wanted nothing to do with him he still bugged him. It took all my will power and Trowas' Walkman not to hit him again.  
  
The first day of school came around a few days later. I hadn't seen or heard from Quatre since the weekend. When I didn't see him at school that morning. I got a little worried. He never missed a day of school. Even sick he would show up. I saw the guys and "It" that morning. It was beyond me way they hung out with him. Couldn't they see what kind of person he was?  
  
I asked Chang if he'd heard from Quatre. He said he hadn't and went off mumbling something about hating old traditions and stupid girls. He was definitely a strange one. Trowa just shrugged his shoulders saying he hadn't either.  
  
Unfortunately when I got to my first class which was homeroom. "It" was there. To make matters worse he sat right behind me. The day wasn't getting any better. By lunch I found out Quatre was in most of my classes only because they called his name for attendance. As soon as I could I went to call his house. He hadn't shown up yet and that wasn't like him. When I called no one answered so I left a message with a small apology. At the end of the day "It" turned out to be in two of my classes and had the nerve to sit near me. He really was stupid.  
  
I made my way to Quatres' house with Trowa. At least I wasn't the only one worried about him. His sister came to the door and told us. Quatre wasn't feeling well and didn't want and company. I was crushed. I thought I'd lost him. Trowa walked half way home with me. We walked in silence. Even if he had said something I wouldn't have heard him. My thoughts were a mess. I felt like I'd just lost everything.  
  
When I got home I called him again, but there was no answer again. He was avoiding me. As I slept that night I had dreams of strangling Duo to death and Quatre and I enjoying a nice sunny afternoon together.  
  
That morning I decided it as time to begin getting "It" out of my life one way or another. I got to school extra early and sneaked into the principals' office. Living in a small town had its perks. Mainly low security. I found his file and made a few changes in it.  
  
During homeroom he was called to the office. He was put on probation and made to see a counselor. For it seemed he had a history of drug abuse and needed help. The next day much to my dismay he was back to class as if nothing happened. They had given him a drug test and it came out negative. I just had to try harder now. Exactly two days later he was cornered in the boys' locker room by the football team. Some how it got around they he'd told the school officials that they were taking steroids. He was out of school for a few days. My plan was working.  
  
That Saturday I found out he had a date, so since we were suppose to be such good friends. I found the girl and changed they're plans. She was now to wait for him across town at an earlier time. This was beginning to become fun.  
  
While I sat in my room amusing myself with the ideas of my next scheme. I got a phone call. It was Quatre. When my mother called my name and told me who it was I nearly fell down the stairs. Almost breaking my neck trying to get to the phone. I took the phone up to my room and shut the door.  
  
"Quatre, hi are you ok? We missed you at school. I'm sorry about what happened. Can you forgive me? " I said in one breath.  
  
I could hear him chuckle on the other end.  
  
" Yes Heero. I'm ok and I forgive you. Why didn't you tell me you didn't get along with Duo? "  
  
" Well he was your friend and I. well I didn't want to be a pain. I'm sorry. "  
  
" It's ok. I'm over it now. "  
  
" So we're still friends right? "  
  
I held my breath as I asked him this. It was the moment of truth.  
  
There was a small silence. I thought it was over. Our friendship ruined.  
  
" Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"  
  
I did the proverbial cartwheel and cheer for joy.  
  
" But Duo's my friend too."  
  
"Oh." I said. That was not what I wanted to hear.  
  
Quatre told me that even though we didn't like each other. We were both his friends no matter what. He just wouldn't attempt another weekend like that again. I was so happy I had my friend back. I didn't care. The next few weeks were ok. I hung out with Quatre and the guys. While he hung out with "It" separately.  
  
One day in homeroom, everything started out normally. He sat behind me and whistled the same annoying tune. When class started he leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.  
  
" I know it was you who pulled all that shit on me and I got one thing to say to you. "  
  
I turned around praying that I wasn't grinning too much.  
  
" What are you talking about? Pull what? "  
  
" Don't pull that shit on me. I know it was you, you sick fuck."  
  
" I have no clue what you're talking about. I don't even like you. Why would I waste my time to pull pranks on you? Now if it's not too much for your tiny pea brain to handle. Don't talk to me. Ok." I said with a smirk on my face the size of Iowa.  
  
He glared at me and said " Yeah what ever. Just remember watch your ass. Nobody fucks with me and gets away with it. Got that Heero? "  
  
" Whatever you say. " I said as I turned around fanning my hand at him.  
  
Quatre knew nothing about what I was doing. I thought he would have said something to Quatre by now but he didn't. I couldn't understand why until I found my locker filled half way with Red Jell-O and my clothes stuck to the bench in the locker room.  
  
After that it was a tit for tat rampage. He put live goldfish in my school bag; I put live grubs in his gym shorts. I found my books floating around in the pool, he found his Walkman in pieces, a little at a time. He got me on suicide watch at school and I got him suspended for having illegal substances in his locker.  
  
After a year of this, things didn't get any better between us. I had a girlfriend by this point. She was a cute little blond cheerleader by the name of Relena. I had become a Quarterback on the football team. My friendship with Quatre was still going strong. We'd spent the summer hanging out together and just goofing off. Quatre still hung out with him on his spare time. He thought Duo just had bad luck. Since he was forever being jumped or being arrested for something or another. I'd been a tad bit busy over the summer in my plans to get rid of him. However I had a new goal. It wasn't just to get rid of him I wanted him and his creepy, hippie like family run out of town.  
  
Now Relena and I had been dating for about three months. When I came to school one day and found her crying. I went over to see what was wrong with my usually cheerful and slightly bubbly girlfriend but when I tried to touch her she smacked me. I was confused. She told me I was a lying dog and a nasty guy. I didn't know what was wrong and I tried to talk to her but she avoided me like I was carrying the plague. Later that day in the cafeteria, Duo dropped a note in front of me and disappeared. It read:  
  
Too bad you're gay.  
  
Shame on you.  
  
She's a nice piece of ass  
  
But a bad lay.  
  
Love,  
  
Duo OXOXOX  
  
  
  
I blew my top. I hunted the bastard down. How dare he? How could he stoop this low? This was no longer a game. He fucked my girlfriend and told her I was gay. This was war. How could he do something like this? He crossed the line. He involved someone else in this and for that I was going to make sure he never walked again.  
  
I couldn't find him for the rest of the day. The sneaky little shit must have cut school and gone home. Quatre noticed I was upset and invited me to his house. Thinking I was mad about my break up with Relena he tried being a good friend and tried comforting me about it. He was so concerned about how I felt. If he only knew I was about to commit sixteen acts of first degree murder on one person.  
  
I stayed the night at his house. When everyone had gone to sleep. We were still up talking. We were trading secrets. I told him that I'd lost my virginity to Relena and it was ok but nothing like I expected it to be. Not to say anything bad about her or anything, it was just not what I thought it would be.  
  
" You mean you went all the way with her?"  
  
"Yeah. It was ok."  
  
"Just ok? Come on Heero. It had to be better than just ok. "  
  
I blushed. I couldn't believe I was sitting there having this conversation with him. I never thought sweet innocent Quatre would want details.  
  
" Ok, it was good but."  
  
" But what?"  
  
" But she didn't do it for me. You know what I mean. She's pretty and all but, I don't think."  
  
"Heero you're killing me here. I want details!"  
  
"Promise not to tell anyone? "  
  
" Come on Heero, We're best friends. I'd never tell you know that. Come on, I'll tell you one of my deep secrets if you want."  
  
He was right. So I said ok and the truth was I wanted to hear what secrets he had.  
  
" The truth is. I think I'm really not into girls."  
  
" You mean you like guys?"  
  
" I think so. I don't know. I've never been with one."  
  
" That's ok. Neither have I."  
  
I laughed. I thought he was making a joke.  
  
" So you wanna try it? " He asked.  
  
I was officially confused now.  
  
" Try what? "  
  
" Being with another guy. "  
  
" Umm. I don't know. "  
  
" Since we both never been with guys and don't really like girls. Why don't we try on each other? You know to make sure."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I couldn't say "No" either. It might hurt his feelings or worse ruin our friendship. So I said yes, Why not? We're best friends and besides nobody would know. It would be just between us right?  
  
" Oh ok, but what if we don't like it. I don't want to ruin our friendship over it."  
  
" Me neither but I don't wanna try with some stranger and it end up bad. So I thought that since were friends we could be able to look each other in the eyes no matter what."  
  
I couldn't argue with that. I didn't want to try it with somebody I didn't know either. He was right. If we were as good of friends as we thought we were this would be nothing. We wouldn't be jeopardizing anything.  
  
He waited for me to say ok before he leaned in and kissed me. It was weird at first. We stopped and looked at each other. He smiled at me and I couldn't help myself. I kissed him. As our inhibitions faded away our hands found their ways to our bodies. We spent a good while just kissing and feeling each other up. There was something strangely enjoyable about having Quatres' hands caress my chest.  
  
He pushed me back so that I would be lying on my back. He then proceeded to remove my clothes while replacing my clothes with his kisses. He stopped at my underwear. He crawled his way up my body to face me.  
  
He looked me in the eyes as if asking me for my permission to continue. I leaned up and kissed him.  
  
" You wanna.umm.keep going? " I asked him. I was nervous. This was better than anything I'd done with my now ex-girlfriend.  
  
He nodded and I pulled off my underwear. He again bathed me with his tongue and started his attack on my lower regions. It was both heaven and hell. Heaven in that it felt great and it was unlike anything I'd ever felt in my life. Having Quatre whom I loved and cared for loving me in this way was just unexplainable. Hell was that I couldn't make any vocal appreciation.  
  
I was done rather quickly. Unlike Relena, Quatre didn't swallow. As I regained my senses I saw he hadn't gotten off. I went to do the same for him as he did for me but he stopped me.  
  
" You don't want me to? "  
  
He smiled at me again. " That's not it. It's just I wanna know if we could try something else, you know. "  
  
" You mean go all the way? "  
  
He shook his head. " Yeah, if it's ok with you? That is. "  
  
Ok this was a big step for me. I didn't want to hurt his feelings for asking me. I'm glad he did though. However I did want to know what it felt like.  
  
" Yeah sure. So you want to be on the top or the bottom? "  
  
" Top. "  
  
Ok I can handle this I thought. I'll be on the bottom no biggie.  
  
He used my own cum to prep me. It felt strange at first but I as I got into it. It felt rather good. I don't know what he did but his fingers brushed up against something inside me and I was instantly rock hard again. I whispered to him that I was ready.  
  
Now I expected it to hurt but it was beyond any pain I'd ever felt before. It lasted a while too as he pushed himself all the way in. I guess my body got used to him being inside me and it started to feel better.good in fact.  
  
Quatre came quickly as did I. We couldn't help it when we came we cried out.  
  
One of his sisters heard us and came running to the room. He quickly turned on the TV and his video game. When she opened the door. We were under the covers pretending to play the game. She asked us what was wrong. He apologized and said the game scared him. She rolled her eyes and told us to go to bed it was late. Then she left.  
  
That night changed my relationship with Quatre forever. We became lovers of some sort. We had sex or made lover what ever you want to call it, as often as possible. My problems with Duo didn't seem so big anymore. I didn't even mind being around him after a while. I knew I had something he would never have. At least that's what I thought. 


	3. Part 3

Title: He's Mine 2/ ? (6 so far)  
  
By: Chaser  
  
Rating: R to NC-17 {I think}  
  
Warnings: None I can think of. Oh there's one.This is unbeataed. Here's another one. they curse.  
  
Pairings: 4x1, 4x2 so far but, 3x1and whatever else I can come up with in later parts.  
  
Archive: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/ys/index.html - *Thanks to Simon *, If you like just ask  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, don't sue, as you will get exactly what I have. Nothing  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at anything other than Duos' POV. I think it's a Heero POV. But it's late I don't really know now. Huge *Glomp* and kisses to Jimi- baby. Thanks so much for the help. I correct that it is Heero's POV. Thanks to all for you who gave such wonderful feed back. I love you all! Thanks for the loving shove DuoNoMegami. I got some of the idea from T.Blackstar. Thanks for your help Blacie!  
  
// . //( Thoughts  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The school year was much more enjoyable now that I had Quatre. We decided to would be best if we kept our little adventures just between us. Even though the others were our good friends. We didn't want to put a strain on our friendships. "It" was just a small annoyance. I decided that it would be best if I put a stop to my little side activities. If Quatre found out what I had been doing for the past few months he might end what we had together. I couldn't risk that. Everything in my life was falling into place nicely. I already had decent grades so that wasn't a problem. My love life was great and getting better, even if it was a secret. My personal issues with a certain purple-eyed idiot were down to a minimum. I couldn't have asked for more.  
  
The school year ended and we were yet again faced with the problem. Of what to do for the summer. Unlike the others I knew what I was going to do this summer. I had my plans already worked out. I was going to spend the summer with my best friend/new lover. I planned a small weekend get away trip for us. It took all of my allowance but it would be worth it. Quatre and I would be alone for three days in a small-secluded resort. There would be no looking over our shoulders or hiding our fun from his parents and nosey siblings.  
  
However my parents had other plans. They thought I hadn't done anything productive for the last two summers and it was high time I got a jump on my future. If they only knew what I had been up too they'd re-think that.  
  
I found all this out on the last day school when I got home that afternoon.  
  
I had just left the guys and walked through the front door. When my parents greeted me. Which I must say is weird since they're never really home. I correct that. My dad is rarely home and my mom just leaves me alone. Can you imagine my surprise when I saw both of them sitting in the living room together? They called me into the room and proceeded to ruin my life.  
  
" What's up mom, dad? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
" No son. It's just your father and I have been thinking. For the past two summers you've done nothing really productive." My mother said.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at this. " What are you getting at. I don't quite understand what you're saying."  
  
My father stood up and began to talk. " Well son, we feel that you need to start working towards securing your future. The way the world is nowadays, you need to start early if you want to make something of yourself."  
  
I could hear my plans for the summer crumbling around me.  
  
" Your mother and I have decided that you'll be going to camp this summer."  
  
" You gotta be joking? You are joking right?"  
  
" No son we are quite serious about this. We want to make sure you have a bright and successful future."  
  
My eyes grew two sizes too big for my head. " Mom he's joking right? Mom.mom? Tell me this isn't happening. I'm 15. 15 year olds don't go to camp! I have plans! You can't do this to me!"  
  
I was frantic did they know what they were doing to me? This was horrible. Kids go to camp. Damnit! I was a teenager for Christ sake.  
  
" Son relax."  
  
"Relax.relax? You want me to relax? While you ruin my life. You're sitting here telling me you're gonna send me to children's camp and you want me to relax?"  
  
" It's not a kiddies camp. It's a computer camp for young adults."  
  
" Like that's any better? Not only are you ruining my life but you're trying to turn me into a geek too. Have you two been sniffing glue or something?"  
  
" Stop it Heero! " My mother said.  
  
" Stop what mother? You guys have noticed I'm a jock right? I do have a life you know."  
  
My father I guess was at his wits' end and sent me to my room. Telling me that I was going and that was final. That they weren't raising an idiot and I had no choice.  
  
I stomped my way to my room and slammed the door as hard as I could. I was so angry I could just bust right open. How could they do this to me? I'm practically an adult. This was so unfair.  
  
My mother tried to talk to me after that but I locked the door. I didn't want to hear the crap she was going to try and feed me.  
  
" Honey come on. It's for your education. It'll be good for you."  
  
" No it's not! No it won't. You're just trying to ruin my life!"  
  
" Heero honey, let me in. we can talk about it."  
  
"NO!"  
  
" Don't be angry baby. We love you and want to see you happy."  
  
"NO you don't! GO AWAY!"  
  
"Heero Yuy open this door!"  
  
"NO! I said GO AWAY Mother!"  
  
She continued to jiggle the doorknob and knock on the door. Mimicking Quatres actions; I turned on my stereo. I could still hear her screaming at me that I couldn't ignore her forever. And to turn down the stereo, that I'd have to come out sooner or later. I guess she doesn't know me very well.  
  
The next day I left the house before anyone woke up. I went straight to Quatres' house. I knew he would probably be still sleeping but his little sisters would be up watching cartoons. I knocked on the door. Sure enough four tiny girl versions of Quatre opened the door. I told them I had a surprise for their brother so they had to be quiet. I made my way through the big house. If it weren't because I'm always here I'd have gotten lost. There are about 7 bedrooms in this house. Quatres family I think is part rabbit. Every time you turn around they're having another baby.  
  
I made my way to his bedroom and quietly opened the door. He was still asleep. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. No wonder they call him a little angel. Sliding into the bed I wrapped my arms around him. He woke up I guess from my weight on him.  
  
"Heero?" He said surprised.  
  
" Morning."  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
" Now that's not exactly the greeting I was looking for."  
  
He rubbed his eyes and looked at me as if I was a ghost of some kind. He then gave me a kiss good morning and asked why I was in his bed at 6 in the morning. I told him what my parents were doing to me. He just hugged me and told me it would be ok. I told him about the plans I had arranged for us. And the things I wanted to do with him and him alone. He just kissed my forehead telling me it was a nice plan and he would have loved to go but. I really hate the word but. Nothing good ever comes after it. It's just a rotten word.  
  
I stayed there at his house all day until my parents showed up at the door. Parents must have a silent code or something. Quatres' parents let mine in and they didn't tell anyone. Quatre and I were on the bed making out when they walked in. I need not say how bad things got after that. My father and Quatres' lost all use of the English language. My mother was just a body on the floor. Quatres' mother was sent into a crying fit. It was just a bad sight. I can honestly say I've never been beaten in public before now. My dad went slightly nuts. He dragged me away from Quatre saying something about being shipped to Japan. My Japanese isn't that great so I think that's what he was saying. Quatre was in tears. His father was yelling in some strange language.  
  
When I got home it was no better. My mother had finally come to and my dad was nursing a bottle of Jack Daniel's. They sat me in the kitchen and told me to explain what I was doing with my hands in another boys' pants. I was lost for words. What was I going to say, " Hey dad I like kissing boys"? No that wouldn't work. So I lied.  
  
" Dad relax. It wasn't what you think it was."  
  
" No? Then why don't you tell me what it was." He said in Japanese.  
  
" Well you see we were just." I had to think of something quick. " We were just playing a joke on his sisters that's all."  
  
I know it was a weak lie but it was the best I could do.  
  
My mother was crying at this point. Mumbling something about not having grand children.  
  
" Mom, dad you know I wouldn't lie to you. It was just a joke."  
  
" What kind of joke was this?"  
  
I put one my most honest face and looked at my mother. She was my last and only hope. If I could convince her, dad would go along.  
  
" Mom you know I would never do something like that on purpose. I'm not gay you know this. I was just a stupid joke. I'm sorry. Really I am. You gotta believe me. I like girls. I know it was stupid. But you gotta believe me. It was just a stupid prank nothing more."  
  
My mother was just a ball of tears. I got down in front of her.  
  
" Mommy you know me better than that. You know I would never do something like that. I'm sorry mommy."  
  
She wrapped her arms around me and looked at me with hurt filled eyes. I knew I was getting to her. Just a little more and she'd believe me.  
  
" Mommy if I was really gay would I have been with Relena? Seriously mommy, me gay? Never happen."  
  
My mother looked at my father. I think he knew he'd just lost the battle and sent me to my room. My life was officially a ball of shit.  
  
That night as I lay in my bed damning my hormones and myself to high hell. My mother walked into my room. Her eyes were still red from all the crying she'd done. She sat down on my bed and caressed my forehead.  
  
" Heero honey, you told me the truth didn't you?"  
  
" Yeah mom. I'd never lie to you. You know that. It was just a stupid joke. I'm sorry I hurt you."  
  
She smiled at me. " I know honey, but you know how that looked right?"  
  
I hung my head and said. " I know it must have looked really bad. But honest mom I'd never."  
  
She cupped my face with her hands and kissed me on the nose.  
  
" I know honey but your father is still upset. He doesn't want you around Quatre anymore."  
  
My ball of shit life was now spiraling out of control.  
  
" But mom he's my best friend. We've been friends forever."  
  
"I know honey but you father is. well you know your father. Just stay away from him for a while ok. Just until this blows over ok honey."  
  
" Ok mom. I will just for you ok."  
  
That was the hardest thing I had to say. Just when things couldn't get any worse, I was sent to camp shortly after that. I never got a chance to call Quatre to see how he was doing either.  
  
My stay at computer camp wasn't that bad. I made a few friends despite that I'm one of the most anti-social people ever. I tried writing to Quatre to at least see if he was ok and his parents hadn't shipped him off to a foreign country like mine had threatened to do. But my letters were returned unopened. I tried everything from changing my handwriting to having someone else write it for me. I even mailed it to myself with no postage. Nothing was working. I had two more months of camp left and I still didn't know what was going on with him. It was driving me batty. Two weeks into the second month, I got a letter from him. As soon as I got it I ran to my room and opened it.  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
I'm sorry about that way things went the last time that we were together. This is the first chance I've gotten to write to you. I had to pay off my sister so she would get me the address. Any way I miss you so much. I wish you were right here with me instead of far away at some camp. I think about you every night. I dream of the way you would touch me and all the things we would do to each other. I miss you Heero. I know when you get back we won't be able to see much of each other but I will find a way. I have to go know my parents are coming. I hope you're ok and thinking about me too.  
  
Love,  
  
Quatre  
  
  
  
I read the letter over and over again. The letter even smelled like him. I missed him too. I placed the letter under my pillow and would read it every night before I went to bed. He didn't send me another letter after that but this one was enough.  
  
When I finally got back. My parents made it their business to keep me busy enough so that I had no time to myself. I was told I was grounded until I moved out of the house.  
  
When school started I found out Quatre had been moved to a private school across town. Not only did I not have my best friend around anymore but also I was stuck with Duo. The guys would ask me what happened to Kat but I couldn't very well tell them the truth. So I told them I didn't know. Duo was being nice to me for some strange reason but at this point didn't care. I think I was what you would call lovesick.  
  
About eight months after the whole parents' thing had happened. I was running an errand for my mother. She had sent me to the grocery store and the pharmacy. There was a long line at the pharmacy so I decided to go get something to snack on when I was done. I walked to the part of town called little China to buy some little Chinese pancakes or what ever they were called. On my way back home I pasted by the park. The park was full of couples. Doing the things me a Quatre used to do in the privacy of his room.  
  
I stopped to look in. I felt kinda jealous of them. They were doing what I couldn't. That's when I heard a laugh I could never mistake. It was Duo. What was he doing here? Being nosey and slightly jealous I went to see whom he was with. I could have bet my life it was some dizzy chick that he was with. To my surprise he was with a blonde. My blonde to be exact. It couldn't be that they were here together since Quatre and me were together. We were just going through a rough time right now. So I hid and watched. It was my only chance to see Quatre.  
  
They were laughing and playing on one of the swings when I got there. Quatre looked so happy. I was jealous of Duo. He got to do what I wanted to do so bad it hurt. However, nothing prepared me for what I saw next. Quatre stopped pushing Duo on the swing and. oh god! He kissed him. I dropped my bags and my mouth dropped open. This was not happening. I couldn't be seeing what I think I was seeing. My Quatre, My lover/best friend in the entire world was kissing my. he was kissing DUO! 


	4. Part 4

Title: He's Mine 2/ ? (6 so far)  
  
By: Chaser  
  
Rating: R to NC-17 {I think}  
  
Warnings: None I can think of. Oh there's one.This is unbeataed. Here's another one. they curse.  
  
Pairings: 4x1, 4x2 so far but, 3x1and whatever else I can come up with in later parts.  
  
Archive: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/ys/index.html - *Thanks to Simon *, If you like just ask  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, don't sue, as you will get exactly what I have. Nothing  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at anything other than Duos' POV. I think it's a Heero POV. But it's late I don't really know now. Huge *Glomp* and kisses to Jimi- baby. Thanks so much for the help. I correct that it is Heero's POV. Thanks to all for you who gave such wonderful feed back. I love you all! Thanks for the loving shove DuoNoMegami. I got some of the idea from T.Blackstar. Thanks for your help Blacie!  
  
// . //( Thoughts  
  
  
  
1.1 CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
I couldn't move. Time had stopped and I felt like I was in hell. How could this be happening to me? No this can't be happening. I did not just see Quatre kissing Duo. I thought as I shook my head. I was seeing things. This was all a sick and twisted trick my mind was playing on me. I needed to get away from here.  
  
Picking up my bags I quickly ran home. Tears slipped from my eyes as I ran. When I got home. I stopped to wipe my eyes and went in. Thankfully my mother was in the living room watching television. I didn't want her to see me cry.  
  
I quickly put the groceries away and headed to my room. Where I threw myself on the bed and cried. I don't know what hurt more. The thought of seeing Duo and Quatre kiss or the thought that Quatre might have moved on. I hated myself for crying but I couldn't help it, it hurt. That night I couldn't get any sleep. My thoughts screamed, as I lay awake. Quatre wouldn't do this to me. He cares about me. I know he does. I know he' waiting for this to blow over just like I am. Quatre would not do this to me. Not with Duo. it's Duo who's done this to him. Duo's tricked him into it. It's Duo's fault! Duo's the problem. Again he's ruining everything. I'll get him for trying to take Quatre's love away from me I'll get him!  
  
For the second time in my life I was out to ruin Duo Maxwell. I just knew he'd made Quatre kiss him. He was the one behind it. I know it was him with his smooth talk and lies. Now I had to figure out how I was going to get him for this and still keep it from Quatre and my parents. They were always up my ass. Well I wish Quatre was but that's just my hormones' talking.  
  
I had to hit Duo where it hurt. I fell asleep sitting at my desk. As I made a list of things to do to him that night. Ranging from cutting that hair he's obsessed with to running him over with my dad's car.  
  
The next day at school I watched him. I watched everything he did and where he went. I needed to know what he cared about most so I could take it from him. For days I followed him to my best ability. I was still grounded and couldn't go anywhere after school. I had another problem besides my parents. Duo didn't do anything and he seemed not to care about anything. He was giving me nothing to work with.  
  
After 2 weeks of watching Duo I had nothing and I was highly frustrated, in more ways than one.  
  
I finally broke down one night as I sat in my room masturbating to the pictures I had of Quatre. I need to hear his voice. I needed to know that he still cared about me. So that night I crept downstairs and took the phone to my room. Where I proceeded to try and dial his number. I dialed his number several time but hung up before anyone picked up. You could say I was scared. What if his parents picked up? What if one of his sisters picked up and screamed it was me on the phone? I would be one dead boy. Finally after 6 tries I made myself stay on the line.  
  
RING. Nobody pick up.RING.Please let nobody be home.RING.Oh god! Please let him have the phone in his room.RING.I'm gonna hang up if nobod.  
  
"He-low? Who's this?" I heard someone say in a groggy voice. I panicked and was about to hang up the phone. When I heard a familiar voice.  
  
" Hello is this Heero?" I'm dead!  
  
"Heero if this is you don't hang up! It's me Petra." I know I should have hung up but I was desperate.  
  
" P.Pe.Petra?" I said lowly.  
  
" Heero it is you. About time you grew some ball and called." She said chuckling.  
  
I smiled at least I had her on my side.  
  
" Hi Petra. Umm.sorry for calling so late but I umm.I wanted to umm.well."  
  
" I know Heero just hold on and don't hang up ok. "  
  
"Kay."  
  
My heart was pounding, racing, trembling and about to bust from my overworking it. When I heard she was waking Quatre up. I heard him mumble something in Arabic and her knock him on the floor.  
  
The phone went silent for a minute and I thought he didn't wasn't to talk to me.  
  
" Heero! Is it really you?"  
  
" .Yes.Quatre?"  
  
" Yes Heero it's me."  
  
I was glad nobody could see the smile that had taken over my entire face.  
  
" I miss you."  
  
Was all I could say, out of all the things I wanted to tell him all I could muster out was an "I miss you. "  
  
" I miss you too Heero."  
  
I totally forgot the reason I called him as to ask him about what I saw in the park a few weeks ago and went on about how I missed him and was miserable without him.  
  
As he talked to me about how he was doing I couldn't help but touch myself. His voice was arousing and it had been so long since I'd been with him.  
  
I think he noticed the silence and my heavy breathing because he asked me what I was doing. I stuttered.  
  
"Nah.Nah.nothing."  
  
If I could see through the phone I would bet my left nut he was laughing at me.  
  
" Really Heero? I have the feeling your doing more than nothing."  
  
I could hear the smirk on his face through the phone. My face changed six shades of red at this.  
  
" I bet your doing exactly what I'm doing."  
  
" And what's that?" I asked.  
  
Please, please let him say what I think he's gonna say.  
  
" Oh nothing more than running my hand over my cock wishing it was your hand."  
  
Sensory overload!  
  
" Ah-huhhh." I whispered.  
  
" Slowly massaging my head with your thumb."  
  
There was nothing I could say. Words had left me at this point. Hearing Quatre talk about touching himself was driving me nuts.  
  
" Heero would you let me taste you?"  
  
" Yesssss!" I hissed.  
  
"I wanna taste your sweet thing. Heero let me taste?"  
  
As the words spilled out of the phone, I was well on my way to reaching my peck. I was a pile of moans and soft pleas and I rocked my body to the sound of his voice.  
  
" What is it you want Heero? Tell me. " Quatre moaned.  
  
"I want you. I need you, "  
  
" What do you need Heero? "  
  
"I need your face, I need your kisses, I need your wet, wet kisses."  
  
I could here his breathing speed up and become heavy.  
  
"I need your hands, your fingers. With your hands creeping up my thighs."  
  
Moving my hand faster as I spoke.  
  
I climaxed.  
  
" Oh god Quatre I love you so much!"  
  
As I came down from my high I heard his release. There was as small silence and I heard him giggle. Why is he laughing? Is he laughing at me?  
  
Then he spoke and told me he came so hard he dropped the phone. I couldn't help but laugh. He then told me he had to go because he had class in the morning.  
  
" I don't want to let you go." I told him.  
  
" Neither do Heero. This was the best phone call I've ever gotten. And I do miss you Heero but if I don't go now. How will I stay awake for when you call me tomorrow?"  
  
My heart jumped around and danced a jig. I told him I would defiantly call him tomorrow night and that I loved him.  
  
We hung up and I stayed holding the phone. As long as I knew he wanted me I was happy. Even if I couldn't see and touch him. I had him this way.  
  
The next day I decided that the best way to hurt Duo was to tell him that Quatre wasn't his and his games wouldn't work. So that afternoon I waited until he went to the bathroom and I followed.  
  
Walking up to him as he relived himself.  
  
" I know what you're up to. How you found out about it is beyond me but let me tell you. Whatever games you thought you were playing won't work."  
  
He gave me a confused innocent look.  
  
" What are you babbling about now Heero? "  
  
" You damn well what I'm talking about Duo!"  
  
I was trying to remain calm.  
  
He zipped up his pants.  
  
" Yo Heero what the hell are you talking about. What did I find out and what games am I playing?"  
  
I stared at him. He was playing dumb.  
  
" Don't play with me you know what I'm talking about Duo and I'm only going to say this once. So listen good. Stay away from Quatre ya hear me."  
  
I know he was lying to me because he laughed in my face.  
  
" Dude did you take your medicine this morning or what? Man you get stranger and stranger every fucking day. And besides you don't own Quatre and last time I checked he is *my* friend too. So pull the rod out ya ass and grow the fuck up. "  
  
He said as he walked out of the bathroom. I wanted to grab him and drag him back into the bathroom. So I could kick the shit out of him but that would cause a scene I didn't need right now.  
  
For the rest of the day every time I saw him he would laugh. I wanted to wipe that smile right off his face. But doing that in school would probably get me suspended and grounded until I was 50. And I need to get off punishment. I need to see my love and for that I would bear with his laughter and games for now.  
  
For the next few nights faithfully I made my call to Quatres' and we would talk and have phone sex. It wasn't as good as the real thing but it served its purpose.  
  
Things however changed the night after I called and nobody picked up. I didn't notice before but I had become dependent on the calls. I became irritated by everything. I even told Chang to shut the fuck up. While he was going through his weekly mid-life crisis over his mother. I didn't want to hear him rant about how he was the reincarnation of the 13th emperor of China [1}. Or how he was cursed in this life as well as in the past. Trowa just looked at me like I was on some kind of drugs and left me alone.  
  
However Duo seem to think that I was in the mood for his jokes and would constantly ask me if I knew of any new games he was playing and if I did I should tell him as soon as I found out.  
  
I didn't hear from Quatre until about a week after our last conversation. I was walking home from school. When this short dark-haired girl ran up to me.  
  
" Hey you Heero?"  
  
I turned my head to look at the girl who was bent forward trying to catch her breath.  
  
" Yeah who're you?"  
  
" Oh I'm Hilde. I got something for you...hold on k. I just need to rest a minute. Do you always walk that fast? Gees... What ya running from?"  
  
Thinking it was Duo that was up to something I began to walk away.  
  
" Hey hold up man! I got something for you!"  
  
" Tell Duo that I'm not up for his childish games." I said coldly.  
  
" Who the hell is Duo?"  
  
" Are you saying that Duo didn't put you up to this?"  
  
" Listen man. I don't know any Duo. All I know is some guy named Quarter or something like that."  
  
"Quatre." I said as I rolled my eyes.  
  
Everyone always got his name wrong.  
  
" Yea him. He gave me 50 buck so I'd give this to a Heero Yuy and that you'd be walking down this block at this time. So here I am and here you go. "  
  
She said as she handed me a white envelope.  
  
I looked at it. It had Quatres' hand writing on it. Turning I began to walk away.  
  
" OUR WELCOME!" She screamed.  
  
I waved my hand. "Yea thanks."  
  
I tucked the letter in my bag and made my way home.  
  
Later that evening I opened the letter and read it.  
  
Dearest Heero,  
  
2 I'm so sorry we haven't been able to talk at night but my studies leave me  
  
exhausted. I miss you so much it hurts. But soon we will be able to continue  
  
what we had before the summer came. Since I know your birthday is coming  
  
and I won't be able to see you. I sent this instead. Wear it close to you heart.  
  
So I will always be with you. I can't wait until we are both off punishment and  
  
able to see each other. There are so many things I want o show you and do  
  
with you. I'm thinking about you always. You're in my dreams and in my heart.  
  
Always,  
  
Quatre Winner  
  
I shook the envelope and out came a small charm necklace. It had a little angel on the end of it. I held it to my skin and envisioned Quatre. He hadn't forgotten about us.  
  
As he said my birthday came and went. The guys showed up and they gave me gifts but nothing compared to the gift I was already given. I never took it off. When my parents questioned me about it I told them one of the guys gave it to me. By the time school had ended again I was off punishment and free to have a social life again. However I was warned by my father that I was not to go anywhere near Quatre or I'd be immediately shipped off to My aunt Masako's house in Japan.  
  
The first thing I did with my newfound freedom was to keep an eye on Duo. I again would follow him around. Sometimes I would even drag slightly touched in the head Chang with me since he seemed to know where Duo would be.  
  
My stalking paid off one night while I was out with Chang. He'd told me that his Aunt who owned a restaurant had seen Duo come in every Saturday night with a blond girl. I think everyone in Changs family is senile and insane and in need of some serious medical attention.  
  
With my demented friend we got a table and waited. I sat there listening to him express him utter most dislike for his family traditions and girls. While claiming to be a great warrior of old time sent here to right the wrongs of society.  
  
When I was just about to shove a spoon up his nose to shut him up. I saw them walk in. Duo was holding his hand while giving him lovely dovey eyes. It was sickening.  
  
When they got a table and began to eat I decided it was time to bust any dream Duo had of making it with Quatre. Quatre was mine and it was going to stay that way.  
  
They were engaged in some conversation about the latest movies. When I popped up.  
  
" Quatre hi, what are you doing here?"  
  
I said trying to act was surprised as possible.  
  
Quatre nearly choked on his drink.  
  
" Heero! Oh my what are you doing here?"  
  
I smirked at Duo and turned my attention back to Quatre.  
  
" Oh nothing.Chang invited me to try his aunts cooking. So what are you doing here?"  
  
I could feel Duo's eyes punching a hole through my head. My smile widened.  
  
Quatre excused himself and went off to the bathroom. I took his seat and leaned over the table so I wouldn't have to speak loud.  
  
" I told you I knew what you were up to."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes at me. " What the fuck are you talking about. I'm sick of hearing you accuse me of something I don't know nothing about. What is your problem man? Just leave me alone. Damn! You act as if I want you or something. What is it you want me or something? If that's it man. Yo just say so. I might give you a piece just so you go away."  
  
I was enjoying this. He was trying his best to convince me that he wasn't after my Quatre. But I knew better. He was a liar and a bad one at that.  
  
I just smiled at him.  
  
" So how's I feel to know you ain't gonna win this one?"  
  
" Earth to Heero. I have no fucking clue what bug crawled up you ass and had babies but your nuts you know that. Now if you don't tell me what you're babbling about. Can ya leave so I can get back to my date? "  
  
" Date?"  
  
"Yeah date. You know two people go out and have dinner and a movie."  
  
"I know what a date is. I'm not stupid." I said.  
  
Leaning back on his chair. " You could have fooled me. Now can you go I'd like to get back to my date."  
  
I was furious. How dare he play these games with me? How dare he involve Quatre in them?  
  
I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close so we were face to face.  
  
" Listen shithead Quatre ain't got nothing to do with you and me. So leave him out of this. "  
  
He pulled his shirt from my grasp and moved away from me.  
  
" Listen I don't know what you problem is. I don't know what sick world you live in but Quatre's grown and has his own mind and I'll tell you again to stop babying him. And what do you care if I date him. Shit I'll fuck him if I want. And you ain't got no say in that. You hear me Heero. Quatre and I are dating. And I'm not going to stop just cuz you got your dick in a knot. So this is the last time I'm going to tell you nicely to BACK THE FUCK OFF!"  
  
If it weren't because Quatre chose to return from the bathroom at this point, there would have been a bloody mess where Duo once sat.  
  
I stood up and told Quatre I wanted to speak to him.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
" Listen Q I got no problem with him being ya friend and all but he's acting like a dick. So can ya put him in his place about us? "  
  
I glared at him. " Don't talk to him like that asshole!"  
  
Quatre put himself between us and told us to calm down. He then pulled me off to the side.  
  
" Heero what is wrong with you?"  
  
" ME?!"  
  
" Yes you. How dare you embarrass me like this in public? Haven't we gone through this before? "  
  
I hung my head. I did kind of make a scene.  
  
" Quatre I'm sorry but he provoked me. He said you and him." I couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
He put his hand on my shoulder. " Never mind what Duo said. You know what we have right? "  
  
I shook my head in agreement.  
  
" Then that's it. I know what we have and that's all that matters. Heero now go home. Relax you've have a stressful evening. "  
  
He snuck me a kiss and walked back to his table where Duo was annoying the waitress. Asking her to recite the menu to him while listing the ingredients.  
  
I walked back to my table only to find Chang gone. When I found him he was in the kitchen preaching to the Staff on how to live an honorable life. His aunt thanked me for dragging him out of the restaurant.  
  
I didn't hear what Duo and Quatre were talking about but I still didn't trust him.  
  
*********************  
  
" Thank god you finally got rid of him. What was his problem anyway?"  
  
" Oh nothing he's just a little over protective of me that's all. He's like my big brother."  
  
" If I didn't know any better I'd swear he's got a thing for you."  
  
" No I don't think that's possible."  
  
" Why? You are sexy enough."  
  
He laughed. " Yeah sure I am. But seriously he couldn't have the hots for me. He's with Chang."  
  
" You sure?"  
  
" Duo would I lie to you? Trust me when I tell you Heero and Chang are together.  
  
**************************** 


	5. part 5

Title: He's Mine 2/ ? (6 so far)  
  
By: Chaser  
  
Rating: R to NC-17 {I think}  
  
Warnings: None I can think of. Oh there's one.This is unbeataed. Here's another one. they curse.  
  
Pairings: 4x1, 4x2, 3x1and whatever else I can come up with in later parts.  
  
Archive: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/ys/index.html - *Thanks to Simon *, If you like just ask  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, don't sue, as you will get exactly what I have. Nothing  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at anything other than Duos' POV. I think it's a Heero POV. But it's late I don't really know now. Huge *Glomp* and kisses to Jimi- baby. Thanks so much for the help. I correct that it is Heero's POV. Thanks to all for you who gave such wonderful feed back. I love you all! Thanks for the loving shove DuoNoMegami. I got some of the idea from T.Blackstar. Thanks for your help Blacie!  
  
// . //( Thoughts  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
On my way home I felt like total idiot. I'd done it again. I had made Quatre mad at me once again. Why was I such a spaz?  
  
As I walked I finally couldn't take trying to sort out my love life problems while Chang was running off at the mouth.  
  
" Hey buddy can I ask you something without you wiggin' out on me?"  
  
" Yeah sure what's on your mind?"  
  
" Why are you so fucking strange? I mean you're forever going on about how you're some emperor of China or some reincarnation of a great warrior, not that I really mind and all. It's what I like about you; you know that you're a nut job and all but you seem to be getting weirder and weirder lately."  
  
He chuckled. I was caught between being scared and calling the loony bin. Telling them I think one of them got loose.  
  
"Chang.? "  
  
He looked me dead in the eyes and said.  
  
" You know to tell you the truth it started out as a way to get my parents to pay me some attention. Me running around the house claiming to be a fallen hero or something but that only worked for a while and I had to find new ways to get some attention in my house. Remember I'm the middle child, not so important as my older brother and by the time my baby brother Khien came along. Pretending to be a nut had already become a part of me. It was an attention getter. I don't mean half of the stuff I say. It just got my family to pay me some mind and it got my older brother to leave me alone."  
  
What he said made some sense. Kids do things like that to get attention. He just took it a step farther.  
  
" Okay, at least I know you're not crazy now. You had me wondering for a while there but don't you think you've been doing it a bit more than usual lately? Come on man, you were lecturing the kitchen help. "  
  
He wasn't smiling anymore. I wondered if he really had a problem.  
  
"Oh that." He said as he began to fidget. " Well you know I've been problems with my mother right?"  
  
" Yeah, she wants you to follow some tradition or something right?"  
  
" Yeah she's trying to get me to marry some girl I don't even know. Not that I have anything against her or nothing. But it's not right. My mother is claiming that it's tradition, which is total bullshit. Isn't it tradition for the first son to have a pre-arranged marriage? My brother isn't even married and he's old. So I don't get why she is so hell bent on me getting married.  
  
" That's messed up. So tell her no. "  
  
" You think I haven't tried that already. I've said no, thrown a fit, and locked myself up in my room for days. I've stopped talking to my entire family for about 5 months now. I threatened to run away, I ran away, tried faking my own death, called the girls parents and cursed them out, told them I was going to get their daughter pregnant and leave her. I even went as far as saying I was gay and had a lover. Nothing worked." He said with a sigh.  
  
I was laughing hysterically by the time he stopped talking. I knew I should have been laughing but I couldn't help it. The thought of him faking his death and calling China just to tell off some girls parents who he didn't know had sent me into an controllable fit of laughter.  
  
"So I resorted to acting like a complete and total certifiable raving loon. I'm hoping that these people will get the idea that I'm a complete psychopath and call the whole thing off. I don't wanna get married. I'm too young and I don't really care for that tradition. I personally think that it's stupid. I'm 16. I can barley wipe my own ass yet alone take care of a wife. My mother is a sick and twisted woman."  
  
I had to stop walking I was laughing so hard. Tears were spilling out of my eyes and for the first time in a long time they weren't tears of misery and sadness. I was actually happy. I'd forgotten what it was like to have fun and laugh with my friends. I missed this.  
  
" I'm not really crazy. I've just been going through a lot right now and besides I like to make you guys laugh. Laugh with me or at me. I don't care as long as you're laughing. " He said with a smile.  
  
Man, I didn't know he was going through such a tough time at home. I felt like a really bad friend. I've been so caught up in my love life and with what Quatre's going through. I over looked the fact that I have other friends and one of them was going through problems. I deserve the asshole of the month award.  
  
" Chang listen man I'm sorry about before when I told you to shut up. I didn't know you were going through such drama at home. I'm a shit and I'm sorry. "  
  
" Chill out Heero. It's ok. I'd have told myself to shut up if I had your problems. "  
  
" Yeah I know. Wait a minute.what do you know about my problems?"  
  
Now I'm paranoid. What does he know? Does he know about Quatre and me or about what I've been doing to Duo?  
  
" Nothing really. Just that you and Quatre have some kind of relationship going and your parents found out about it and you're not allowed to hang out with him anymore."  
  
" And that doesn't bother you? " I asked him nervously.  
  
" Nope! What do I care who you sleep with. As long as you ain't sleeping with me I could really care less which way you swing your stick." He smiled.  
  
I nearly choked as he said that. I would have never thought about him saying something like that to me. I never noticed it before but Chang was a really good friend. He didn't care if I was into boys or girls. He didn't damn me for it either. I secretly wished for more friends like him.  
  
We were at his house by then. He lived in a modest two-floor house. As he walked up the front yard he turned to me waving good-bye and said something that bothered me a lot.  
  
" Hey Heero, here's some advice. Watch what you're doing. The way you're going your liable to fall on your face."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Just remember buddy, the things we want are hardly what we want them to be."  
  
" What?" I asked as he walked into his house.  
  
What was he trying to say? Was he going back to acting like a nut or was he really trying to say something important? I hate begin confused. Yet it seems that ever since Duo showed up in my life. All I've been is confused. First with why I hated him so much for spending so much time with Quatre. Which I now know was because I liked Quatre more than just as a friend. I'm still confused about why him and Quatre were kissing in the park and holding hands in the restaurant. You know he never told me what they were doing in these places together. Now I'm even more confused about where I stand with Quatre. I know he tells me he cares for me but why does he still hang out with Duo if he knows it bothers me? Why when it comes to my relationship am I so confused?  
  
Argh! I hate this.  
  
Thinking about all of this made my head hurt. I decided it would wait until tomorrow. I needed to get some sleep. I needed to relax so tomorrow I could sort things out. Yet every time I closed my eyes all I saw was Duo kissing my Quatre that day at the park.  
  
The next day I went to go see Chang. Maybe he could help me with this and explain what he was talking about last night. When I arrived at his house he wasn't home. I decided that in order to clear my head I needed to do something. Playing ball always seemed to help me think. So that is where I headed. At the courts I ran into Trowa. He was playing a game with the other boys in town. He was wearing a pair of cut-off jeans and no shirt. My newfound hormones kicked in and I suddenly saw him in a new light. He was fine. He had a long slender body, well-toned chest with no visible muscle but the cuts were there. He didn't have much of a butt that could see but what he seemed to lack in the rear he had up for in the front. Did he know that those pants were that tight? Oh god why did my hormones decide to kick in here of all places, a park full of guys with no real girls around. I swear god just does these things to me so he can get a good laugh. I tried my best to become one with the side of he gate. If I sat sideways and thought of things other than how really good Trowa looked all sweaty and breathing heavily. Oh man this was not helping. The more I looked at him the worse it go. I tried to find the ugliest kid to look at and think of things like Ms. Pagan my 7th grade teacher naked. My hard on was beginning to respond to the ill thoughts I was having. When Trowa's game finished and he spotted me sitting in the corner of the court with my eyes closed tightly.  
  
He walked up to me and leaned over to see if I was in pain. Yep gods' one big joke. It's pick on Heero week up there I know it is!  
  
" You ok?"  
  
I could smell the sweat that was rolling down his chest. His breath was hot and I could feel the heat from his body as he leaned over me. This was so not helping.  
  
" Yeah I'm fine I just got something in my eye. Good game." I said trying to change the subject.  
  
" Yeah thanks. You wanna play a game 1 on 1? "  
  
"Yeah come on." I said.  
  
I'd have agreed to anything just to get my mind off his ass.  
  
The game was pure torture. It seemed like that the more I tried to avoid him the more I came in contact with him. My game was off due to the throbbing bulge in my shorts. I nearly shit my pants when we ran into each other. I had the ball and was trying to score when he jumped up to smack the ball out of my hand. Truly missing the ball and knocking us both down. Landing on top of me. There was no way in hell could hide my arousal. I was ready for him to jump up and start asking me questions but the questions never came. Nor did the fist in the face I was expecting. He simply got up and extended his hand for me to get up. Like there was nothing wrong. Like he didn't notice. Fortunately for me that incident killed any sexual thoughts I had. The game proceeded without another incident. We played a few more games. Him winning 2 out of 5 games we called it a day. We went for a bite to eat after that. While sitting in the pizza place we talked about basketball and things we'd done this summer. In the mist of me talking about Chang and what we could do to help his situation he made a comment that made my skin pale and face drop.  
  
" I didn't know you like boys Heero."  
  
My skin paled, face fell and eyes bugged out of my head.  
  
" W.what? "  
  
He smiled and put his hand over mine. " Don't worry Heero. It's okay. "  
  
" How do you know about that?"  
  
Chang had better not had said anything. He'll be one dead Chiney man if he did.  
  
" Heero that hard on you had earlier was kinda hard to miss. "  
  
I blushed. I hate blushing. Even if I wanted deny it my face gave me away.  
  
" Trowa listen I'm sorry I didn't mean to.well it kinda just happened it had nothing to do with you. "  
  
" It didn't? I was hoping it did. " He said with this evil grin on his face.  
  
Confusion again sat on my shoulder and toyed with my brain.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Come now Heero. We are friends and you seem a bit frustrated and I know exactly what will fix that. That is if you want it to be fixed."  
  
I don't exactly know what happened after that but I ended up in Trowas' house up on the wall, naked, soaked in sweat with my legs wrapped around his lean body as he pumped into me like a demon and begging for more. It had been such a long time since I'd had any release that hadn't come from my own hand. This was heaven. There was no hiding it or fear that someone would walk in and find us. It was pure unadulterated sex. I felt damn good.  
  
When we were done on the wall he showed me the various place one could christen. He didn't just fuck me once and leave; he stayed and fucked me several different ways and several times. I think my favorite is when I would ride him. It gave me the feeling of having control. I could control the pace and I loved the way he would moan when I changed position to get better penetration.  
  
By the end of the day I laid in his arms as we slept.  
  
I over slept and ended up running home. Trowa had told me that he'd enjoyed our little adventure and hoped we would do it again sometime. I'd agreed.  
  
The next day when the euphoria had worn off guilt settled in. I had just cheated on my lover with our friend. What had I done? Quatre was going to kill me if he ever found out. The real question was could I hide it from him. Would I be able to live with it? If he found out and I didn't tell him. He would leave me. He'd stop talking to me I know he would. What was I going to do?  
  
I avoided Trowa and Quatre for a few days after that. I didn't need the temptation that Trowa provided and god was he so tempting. The clothes he wore were a step above obscene.  
  
I finally couldn't take my own self-doubt and confusion any longer. I needed to face my fears and do something about it. I was going to stop being so dick whipped and find out what was really going on between Duo and Quatre. What brought this on? Well one morning I was out with Chang. I convinced him to go out with me. I'd taken him to the next town to a club and got him pissy drunk. It was about 5 in the morning and I was trying to sober him up by making him walk home from the bus station. I was holding him up and basically dragging our drunken selves down the road when we passed Quatre's house. The light in his room was on. I stopped to look and Chang began to throw up. I followed his lead. Emptying my stomach on the side of the road right along with him. When we'd finally stopped dry heaving we plopped down on someone's lawn.  
  
" You kno we som soory fucks." I said.  
  
" So wha. Less I not ass soory assyou is."  
  
" Are too."  
  
He shook his head like a five-year-old refusing to eat his vegetables and said.  
  
" Uh-noo, you the dum shit waitin' four Qua .Qua.him." He said pointing over at Quatres' house.  
  
" Sowa. He my man."  
  
Chang began to laugh and hiccup at the same time.  
  
" No he ain't he fuckin' Duo. You tha dum fuck thinkin' he waitin' for ya. You so stewpid!"  
  
I got angry and punched him for saying that. We got into a drunken mans fistfight. Which was like watching two crippled old men beat each other while trying not to fall down. I don't remember much after that other than we fell down laughing at one another.  
  
I woke up to getting soaked with cold water. Ms. Rosario who owned the house was pissed and wanted us off of her lawn. Which was covered in vomit.  
  
A few days later when my brain cells came back and I wasn't feeling like I'd been stomped by a giant mecha. I remembered what Chang had said while we were drunk and drunken men don't lie. I was headed straight to Quatre's house. He was going to explain what the hell was going on one way or another.  
  
When I got to Quatre's house it was fairy early in the morning. I wanted to catch him before everyone in the house woke up. I made my way around to the back of the house and was about to climb up to his room when who do I see climbing out his window; the ever present thorn in my side Duo Maxwell. As he reached the bottom I grabbed him and pulled him the rest of the way.  
  
" Oh shit!" He screamed as he was yanked off the side of the house.  
  
" Oh shit is right. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him as I glared a hole in his head.  
  
He pulled away for me and fixed is clothes.  
  
" None-ya."  
  
" None- ya what?"  
  
" None- ya business. " He said as he tried to walk away from me.  
  
I grabbed him spinning him around to face me.  
  
" I asked you what you're doing climbing out Quatres' window."  
  
"Listen man I'm not in the mood for you shit ok. Just leave me alone. And besides I should be asking you the same question no? What you do sneaking around back huh?"  
  
" Going to see my friend."  
  
" Well that two of us. Now excuse me I'm tired and I'm going home."  
  
" You didn't answer my question."  
  
" And I'm not going too."  
  
He again began to walk away from me. I followed him. I wanted to see what he had to say before I confronted Quatre about what I had heard.  
  
Duo began to speed walk as he noticed I was following him, which turned into an all out race.  
  
" Yo leave me alone! What are you nuts! " He screamed as I chased him.  
  
I have to admit it looked kinda freaky that I was chasing him down the block but at this point I didn't care. Duo finally stopped running when he reached his house. He was headed towards his front door when I tackled him. We rolled on the floor for a while. He was trying to punch and kick me. He thought I was trying to beat him up. I wasn't quite there yet but that might be what happens depending on his answer, which he was going to give me if I had to hold him down and beat them out of him.  
  
The rolling and tussling stopped when I pinned him down.  
  
Out of breath I said. " Now I asked you what the fuck were you doing climbing out of his window?"  
  
He spit out some of the grass he'd gotten stuck in his mouth.  
  
" Get Offa me you fucking asshole! "  
  
" Not 'til you answer my questions."  
  
" Fuck you and your fucking questions. What you wanna know? Am I fucking Quatre? Are we dating? Yes I am and have been for a while and yes we are. Is that what you wanted to know.  
  
"LAIR!"  
  
" You wanna know how we fuck and how often?"  
  
"SHUT UP! YOU'RE A FUCKING LAIR!"  
  
" Usually doggy style and whenever we can. Is that enough Hero or you want more?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
" You know he likes it when I blow him. Did you know that? I like him to fuck me from behind too. Is that what you want to know you sick fuck. "  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Shutupshutupshutup! Liar! You're a fucking lair! "  
  
I was fighting back tears and not doing a really good job at it.  
  
I let Duo go and was slumped down next to him. My emotions had gotten the better of me. I really can't say why Duo did what he did. I still 'til this day don't know why he didn't leave me out there and go inside.  
  
" Heero what is wrong with you?"  
  
" LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Oh shit man you like him don't you? That's it isn't it? That's why you hate me and spaz out every time I'm around him? Isn't it? Man I'm sorry I didn't know. He told me you were fucking around with Wuffie. If I'da known I wouldn't have said yes when he asked me.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
" If I have known you had a thing for him I wouldn't have said yes when he asked me out."  
  
" He asked you out?"  
  
" Yea, what you think I conned him into bed with me. I think not. I'm not that bad of a guy you know."  
  
I had stopped crying and stared at Duo as if green spotted monkeys had sprouted and were dancing a Broadway play on his face.  
  
" You ok man? You don't look so good. How bout you come in and I'll get you something to drink. That is if you don't try and cave my head in okay." He said as he smiled and extended his hand out to me.  
  
I took it and followed him inside. He told me to catch a seat in the living room and he'd be right back. As I sat in his living room I realized that he wasn't the poor white trash I thought he was, the house wasn't a mess it was actually nicely decorated and not tacky looking. When he came back I was still in slight shock. I had just almost beaten the hell out of him. I'd chased him all the way to his house and interrogated him like he'd stolen money from me. Yet here he is serving my juice and asking me if I'm okay. Again the confusion named Duo Maxwell had struck again. He sat across from me in silence for a while. When he finally spoke this is what he said.  
  
" So what is really your problem? This isn't about me seeing Quatre and you being over protective big brotherly of him is it? "  
  
" Big brotherly? Where'd you get that? Quatre's my boyfriend."  
  
Duo the stood up and motioned for me to follow him.  
  
" Let's finish this in my room ok. My foster parent might not like what were talking about ya know."  
  
Following him up to is room. He closed the door behind us and sat down on this pile of clothing I think was a bean bag chair.  
  
" Ok let me get this straight. Quatre's your boyfriend right? And that's the reason you've been up my ass right? "  
  
" Yes that about covers it. Though I really don't like you."  
  
" Yeah I think I got that fact down packed by now. So the problem here is I'm also Quatre's boyfriend. I didn't know you and him had something going."  
  
" Nobody does. Well Chang does."  
  
" That's another thing if your suppose to be his boyfriend. Why are you fucking around with Wuffie?"  
  
" Chang and me fucking around? Who told you that bullshit? "  
  
" Quatre the day you should up at the restaurant."  
  
Things were becoming clearer now. My constant confusion was fading way. The more I talked to Duo I began to realize that not only had I'd been played but I'd been played by my first love; who was also my so-called best friend. The more I sat and talked to Duo the more I felt like an ass for some of the things I'd done to him. I still hated him for fucking Relena but that didn't seem so important now. What was important now was the fact that it seems that like our friendly neighborhood Arab was now our resident gigolo.  
  
" So Heero man what we gonna do about this cheatin' fuck?"  
  
" Well first of all we're gonna surprise him."  
  
" What you got in mind. "  
  
" I'm thinking we're gonna set him up and see what he has to say then. How about you?'"  
  
With an evil grin Duo said. " I'm all for it. Let's get that son of a bitch. Teach him to cheat on me.I mean us."  
  
I laughed at this. For once I wasn't annoyed with his hyperness.  
  
" Hey does this mean we're friends now?"  
  
" Don't push it Duo ok." I said as we planned the demise of a certain blond boy. 


End file.
